russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC: The new kid on the block in town
May 15, 2014 IBC’s president and CEO lawyer Boots Anson-Roa is a self-confessed TV fan. When he met with local media recently to talk about the Kapinoy Network’s 2th quarter plans together with executive vice president and COO Lito Ocampo Cruz and head of Entertainment TV production Laurenti Dyogi, he expressed a desire to make IBC-13, the third most watched channel and the undisputed no.3 TV station in the country would like to invite you to advertise on our new programs which are to be launched this June 2014. After just over a year at the helm, Dyogi is happy to report that the network has actually raced competition on certain blocks, which was more than they expected for a “start-up” like IBC-13. Dyogi explains, “When we started we knew it would be tough because of the strong and stable competition. So we set modest goals — all we wanted was double-digit shares. We were beating them at certain time blocks in the morning, in the afternoon, and evening and we thought that it would take us three years to be able to do that. So when we’re able to do it on the first year, we were pleasantly surprised!” With regard to programming, the trend now is in the production of more local programs, particularly movies and magazine type of sitcoms, which have been proven to be a sure-hit among the masses the most of the network's producing these program formats, there is a tendency towards sameness of programming menu focusing on similar themes but with new set of actors. One major development in network programming is when IBC-13 shifted to local programming facing head-on with ABS-CBN and GMA, in both the country's #1 network in viewership and in sales. Before, IBC-13's programming is also dominantly reign. Now, it is 75% local and 25% foreign as it redefined its program thrust to audience maximization. I hope IBC-13 puts primetime shows with a teleseryes on primetime slots in the near future. Hey everybody, i have especially do really there acknowledge to Sir Randy (ATC @ IBC's VP for sales marketing) just kick start in June as reformat of all new IBC-13 in programming the primetime block with ATC promise the rollout take a landscape of Philippine TV gets alternative should be face-off challenge in competes have 3 BIG networks did he said "“This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” if will more powering be toward and better good luck to rise up coat the Kapiling Network. IBC-13 is now planning to strengthen its programming and add to its strong roster of Janella in Wonderland, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Tasya Fantasya, Maya Loves Sir Chief, The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, PBA, NBA and ONE FC and such plan is TreseBella like the telenovela hit The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) on weeknights. IBC’s primetime slot now occupies the second spot in the ratings, after ABS-CBN and before GMA-7. According to the rating survey of Kantar Media, IBC-13’s 36.7 percent nighttime audience share last May 10 made it no.2 on primetime and weekends. To further boost its position, IBC-13 unveiled its latest wave of “game changers” this month, or what it also calls its “primetime programming innovations,” starting with the international game show franchises are Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano, The Million Second Quiz is hosted by Robi Domingo and the reality show Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar. Janella Salvador’s top-rating fantasy series Janella in Wonderland aired at 7:45 p.m., Cristine Reyes’s primetime drama Maghihintay Sa'yo at 8:30 p.m. and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz’ romantic light drama Only Me and You at 9:15 p.m.is also set to begin on primetime block — a comparable to the dramas and teleseryes scheduled on the same time slot. Twenty new shows were launched in its “re-energized programming grid” last April, with promising results. Last October 2012, kiddie favorite KapinoyLand — to be produced by Feny Bautista of the Philippine Children’s Television Foundation Inc. and IBC Foundation. — will be aired in IBC-13, an indication that the channel is seriously pursuing its strongest market, the youth. Over the past several months, IBC-13 has recorded the highest rating sentai, tokusatsu and animes in both the mornings and the afternoons. In this light, the tokusatsu hit Kamen Rider Fourze, as well as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Barney & Friends for preschool and older kids as well. Of course, the news block is also being revitalized, beginning with a partnership deal with international news organization FOX News Channel, CNN and CNBC Asia, which would enable the news team to deliver news from around the world in real time. Lito also revealed plans to increase airtime for its newscasts, with early morning, evening and late night news programs. “We will have the most news content because we believe the face of a network is also a strong news and current affairs,” he said. IBC-13’s advanced Avid news automation system enables its news organization to deliver the action and public service from everywhere all day long. Express Balita, IBC’s primetime newscast, also aired at 6:30 p.m. timeslot in term of dominated than TV Patrol and 24 Oras. This last quarter of 2013, IBC-13 also continues to strengthen its reach across the Philippines and beyond with upgraded transmission facilities and state of the art technological advancements. A multibillion-peso state of the art facility is now being designed to house the new IBC headquarters called IBC Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. “The existing studios in Broadcast City are also being upgraded with the latest digital production equipment. With all its studios already utilized fully, it has leased a Broadway Centrum Studio which is now being loaded with all new production gear. The technical operations center and master control room are practically being rebuilt with the latest digital automation systems. Scores of Final Cut Pro editing suites have also been assembled to service the growing requirements of the production units,” the IBC execs further revealed. They are also forming IBC Global Business to tap international markets, developing new media and partnering with print for its online business. Since its chairman Jose Avellana transformed the government-sequestered network into the Kapinoy Network, otherwise known as IBC is the third giant network, the team of hardworking executives have been pouring time, effort, skill and resources into making the network bigger than it ever was. “We’re hungry! Sheer determination can make you succeed in more ways than one,” quipped Canoy. On a more serious note, he ends, “Everything is being done simultaneously. All the investments attest to the commitment and determination of the mass network to provide quality service and content to its publics.”